Superwholock: Boarding SchoolJoy
by ClutzyEmma
Summary: Love, Hate, Mystery, Death, Murder it's all up in the air who knows what will happen... I'm not good at summaries sorry ClutzyEmma
1. Ch 1 Arrival

So hello my little lovelies (I don't know why I said lovelies I really don't sorry), I figured I give this shot so if you have any comments or input please leave a comment this my first go at doing one of these...please be nice I have no idea what I'm doing. If you haven't already guessed it supernatural, Doctor Who and Sherlock I don't own any of the characters. I hope you like it comment and vote :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**- Arrival -**

**John**

I arrived at Crowley's Boarding House (lame name for a school if you ask me), looking at it it seems run down in places but it looked good in others. There are the main schooling buildings which I'm sure all hell will break lose, then there are 4 dorm buildings A,B,C and D, they all look like they should be demolished and rebuilt.

Dad was giving me a lecture, telling me to behave and get good grades and the most important I am to join in things so I can get into a good college then university. Mum was standing there agreeing with what ever Dad had said, not like I wouldn't do anything that would get me into trouble. As far as I was concerned me doing anything but studying and football or as the Americans call it soccer was impossible for me to get into trouble.

As my parents leave I had to my dorm-room 221B in dorm B, It was on the second floor go I didn't have far to walk. When I got there my roommate hadn't arrived yet so I decided to unpack my things and change into my school uniform.

**Sam**

Dean and I arrived at the boarding school Dad decided to send us to while he worked one of his cases, when we got there Dean looked around before turning to me most likely to give a lecture.

"Now Sammy listen to me if anything happens you come straight me or Bobby got it?" Dean asked, I knew he would something like this.

"Yes Dean." I say simply, as we walk to our dorm-rooms Dean lecture's me not to get to close to anyone because we won't be staying very long. It gets old this is the fifth school two years and I'm sure as hell not going to spend it friendless its just not happening.

"Dad thinks that we will be here for the next year and I don't want to spend it with just you!" I state as we walk into dorm building B. "Dean, I'm not spending the next year on my own and we do have roommates you know." I add implying that we are going to have make at least one friend.

"Sammy-" He starts

"Stop call me Sammy." I say as I cut him off

"I know you want to make friends but Dad doesn't know for sure and your only going to get hurt when we leave and the best way to prevent that from happening is to stay detached." Dean states as a matter of fact, but I think it was more to convince him than me.

"But Dean if we are here for the year then I am making a friend weather not you like!" I say with nod of my head, Dean sighs knowing I won't give in. We walk the rest of the way in silence until we reach my dorm-room, before Dean leaves we make plans to change into our school uniforms then meet up before we go down to get dinner.

**Dean**

I leave Sam to do his thing as I continue down the hall until I reach my dorm-room, as I enter I see my roommate is already here and unpacked I don't bother asking his name as he leaves the room without a word already in his school uniform. Our school uniform is suite type thing it consisted of a white button up long sleeve shirt, black dress pants, a light jacket/blazer type thing and a tie or as I like to call it a monkey suite.

Once I'm done changing I unpack my things and look around to see what kind of roommate I have. From the looks of things he's a tight-ass that needs to have everything a certain way, and it looks like my stay here is going to be hell.

**Sherlock**

Mycroft and myself arrive while he gives me a lecture about behavior and not scare away my new roommate and to try and be normal, not like I'm going to listen I can't help my nature it overrides everything else.

We go our separate ways he to dorm building C and I to dorm building B to fine my room number 221B. As I walk into my designated room I see a sandy blond haired boy, a bit on the short side but well built standing with his back to me.

As he turned around he jumped a little when he saw me sanding in the doorway, looking at him from the front he had green eyes and some stubble like he hadn't had enough to shave, over all he was so bad to look at.

"I'm-" He started

"John Watson, you're here because your father pushed you into coming her, you have brother who has a drinking problem, you want to be a doctor or rather an army doctor." I say making my observation.

"That was...amazing." John said, I give me a quizzical look

"That's not people normally say." I respond

"What do they normally say?" he asks

"Piss off." He laughs a little before finishing what he was doing.

"I was going to to get something to eat want to join me once your ready?" He asks me

"Eating it slows me down." I respond.

"Oh.." He says thinking before he continues. "Well would come down with me anyway? I don't know anyone else here." He asks quietly putting his head down as if he was shy.

"I guess I could." I answer not sure why, this isn't something I normal do.

**Castiel**

Crowley's Boarding House its the 4th year I've going here but it's Gabriel's first and father has tasked me with making sure that he settles in.

Anna, Michel and Lucifer being older then me also have to watch Gabriel but they just have to make sure I do my job right, if anything happens to Gabe it's me who gets in trouble.

As we walk to our dorm-rooms I tell Gabe to meet me in the canteen when he was done getting ready (not like he listened me or anything anyway).

I leave Gabe and carry in to my dorm, when I get there my roommate isn't there so I set up my things, get changed and just as I'm about to leave my roommate comes in.

I walk past him without a glance or a word and head to the canteen.

**Gabriel**

As soon as Castiel leaves me to do my thing I walk into my dorm and see my roommate already standing there. He was tall like really tall like Sasquatch tall.

"Hi I'm Gabriel." I say walking over to shake his hand while accidentally scaring him little.

"Sam. It's nice to meet you" he says smiling, I take a moment to look at him.

"I should get going I have meet my brother in the cafeteria." he's but doesn't move.

"I have to do the same, if you let me get ready we can walk down together." I suggest, he nods his head in agreement.

**The Doctor**

I arrive at the school that has now become my home over the past couple of years thinks that I can't wait to see Donna again she being my only friend here.

It's my sixth year here and I'm now a seinor I've been coming here since what the Americans call middle school.

I see Donna waiting for me by the boys dorm building, I run over and hug her

"Oi Spaceboy your late." Donna says slightly annoyed but with hint playfulness.

"Sorry Earthgirl there was traffic." I say "I need to take me stuff to my room want to tag along?" I ask her, she nods and we head to my dorm room.

**Donna**

As I wait for the doctor I see new people arrive but they walk straight past me, I'm use to it the only person who sees is the doctor. So ever when people notice us they think that we together because we hang out with anyone else and that's mainly because they think we're freaks.

I turn around at the last minute to see the doctor running toward me about to crush me in a hug.

"Oi Spaceboy your late!" I say playfully while also slightly annoyed he kept me waiting.

"Sorry Earthgirl, there was traffic." he says just playfully also with hint of sadness. "I need to take my stuff to my room want to tag along?" he asks sounding sad and upset, I nod and we head to his room.


	2. Ch 2 In The Dinning Hall

Again I don't own any of the characters but if you have any ideas please leave a comment :) and don't for get to vote if you like.  
~ClutzyEmma~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**John**

"I still don't know your name." I say

"Sherlock Holmes." He says, interesting name.

"Well Sherlock go you got one thing wrong about me." I say as we walk to the the canteen, he looks at me shocked like he's not use to getting things wrong.

"What was it?" He asked

"I have a sister not a brother." I say "Harry is short for Harriet." I add, as he mutters something unidentifiable. We continue in silence to the canteen.

When we get to the canteen I head to get food with Sherlock following behind still not saying anything. While I get food I see Sherlock looking around, I pay for my food and follow Sherlock to a table in the corner.

"John?" Sherlock asked after a while of not speaking

"Yes Sherlock?" I ask

"You should know some habits of mine." He says

"Go on." I encourage him

"I play the violin at odd hours of the night, I smoke and I don't eat for days on end are you alright with that?" He asks after finishing his statement that seemed a little hard for him to say

"The violin I can live with, and the smoking if its at the window but the not eating I may have problem with you are thin enough as it is." I say truthfully with wanting to be a doctor maybe I could get him to eat or stop smoking but I know it would take time hoping that we don't get on each others nerves and change roommates.

**Sherlock**

Damn there's always something I get wrong, as we continue to walk I go silent and think. As we arrive in the canteen John ques to get his food and I look around at the people I'm sure will hate me yet I still deduce them. Once John got his food I led him to a table at the back that was unoccupied, we sit for a while in silence before I speak up.

"John?" I ask

"Yes Sherlock?" He replies with a question

"You should know some habits of mine." I say knowing that if we are going to stay in the same room he needs to know.

"Go on." He says encourages me.

"I play the violin at odd hours of the night, I smoke and I don't eat for days on end are you alright with that?" I ask somewhat stressed from have to tell him a little about me.

"The violin I can live with, and the smoking if its at the window but the not eating I may have problem with you are thin enough as it is." He replied and the only thought that went through my mind was 'why did he care if I ate or not?' he continued to eat. After about 30 minutes we joined by 5 other people who had asked if they could join us, not long after that John and I left.

**Sam**

As I was just finishing up getting ready my roommate walked in scaring me slightly as he introduced himself. I start to get a bit awkward and say I have to meet my brother in the cafeteria but made no attempt to move I just kept looking at him, he said something about needing to meet his brother in the cafeteria as well and suggest we go down together after had gotten ready.

He changed but doesn't unpack, obviously not wanting to keep his brother waiting. We head to the cafeteria in a silence that would make you question is something was wrong, as we got there I see Dean waiting for me at the entrance and walk over to him with Gabriel walking behind me looking for his brother or at least I think that's what he's doing.

"Hey Dean." I say as he sees me approach.

"Hey Sammy, unpack everything?" Dean asks

"Stop calling me Sammy and yes I have." I say annoyed that every time it ask him to stop he still continues to call me Sammy. "Oh this is Gabriel, he's me roommate." I add, he just looks at him debating on weather or not he's good enough for me.

"Dean." He finally says holding out his hand to see if Gabriel would shake it and he does not many people do they find him intimidating and leave me alone not wanting be friends with me. Just as they do another boy comes over with a girl trailing behind him.

"Gabriel, come on the others want to have a 'talk' and if we don't go we will all end up in trouble." The girl says.

"Why can't we just look around first Anna I'm sure they won't mind waiting an hour and we just say that we were unpacking?" He asks the girl.

"You know just as well as I do that Cassie isn't a good liar." Anna says with an angry looking boy next him who I'm guessing is 'Cassie'

"It's Castiel." He says angry and I can understand what it's like to have a nickname you don't like.

"Yea whatever, Michel and Lucifer won't wait forever you came back and chat with your friends later." Anna says hating to leave just as much as Gabriel.

"Did you even unpack Gabe?" Castiel asks

"No, because you said to meet you here." Gabriel says to Castiel.

"Well it would be a lie." Castiel says to Anna

"Oh no you are not getting out it." Anna says to Castiel

"Why not? Gabe might need help and I will do anything to put off seeing Michel and Lucifer as long as possible." He say obviously a younger brother as well.

"Fine but let's eat first I'm starving." She huffs giving in. Dean and I had just stood there watching what just happened as Gabriel forgets to introduce us.

"There's nowhere to sit." I say and turn to Gabriel and Dean.

"There's a table at the back with only two people sitting at it we could ask to join them?" Anna says

"Let's go." Gabriel says as he starts walking over to the table. I turn to look at Dean who's been really quite which really isn't like him, but I brush it off.

**Dean**

After Sam arrived with his roommate Gabriel then the conversation with I think are his siblings we just ignored then to get lunch was just to much for me to handle when I looked at the guy in the trench coat I recognized him as my roommate who hadn't said a word to me and shoved straight past me earlier. Sam kept looking over at me because I was so quite which is unlike me, but I have my reasons I don't trust people that I don't know.

"So Dean what grade are you in?" Anna asked.

"College Freshman." Giving a two world answer.

"Same as Cassie here." She's says

"It's Castiel!" He says

"Whatever, are you usually this quite?" Anna asks

"No he's usually very talkative, this is unusual for Dean." Sam says

"Why are you so quite now?" She asked, why can't she see I don't want to talk.

"Because I can." Was all said and she left me alone, in turn making Sammy stare at me even more than before obviously thinking that I would flirt with her I like usually do when I see an attractive woman, but I wants in the mood.

"I'm back to my dorm, check in with me later." I say to Sam leaving everyone with whatever it was they were doing and head to Bobby's to chat with him.

**Castiel**

I stay quite as everyone talks taking glances at Dean he was quite while he was glaring at us, he obviously doesn't trust us...the feeling is mutual, the only problem is he's my roommate. Even so if it wasn't for our brothers being roommates I'm sure we would just ignore each other, but he both have a job to do and that's to look after our younger brothers and if their friends we have no choice but to hang around each other.

Anna stars to badger him with questions but he didn't say much, after Anna stopped with the questions he left. The others talked among themselves before going to Gabriel and Sam's dorm to help Gabriel unpack his things before going to Michel and Lucifer.

Once we were done with unpacking Gabriel's things we left Sam in room and went to find out what Michel and Lucifer wanted, I'm guessing it was to remind me that have to keep on eye on Gabriel other wise they would make my hell until they left at the end of the year, also to reminded Anna that she was watch me and make sure I keep an eye Gabriel and to tell him to enjoy himself (I have no doubts about that he always does).

"There you are what took so long?" Michel asked

"We were unpacking our stuff." Gabriel responded

"It took you an hour do that?" Lucifer asked

"You know I'm like and the boys didn't know about this little meeting you wanted to have until I told them." Anna said in a sassy way, glad to see I'm not the only one who hates them.

"Fine. We just wanted to go over the rules since Gabriel doesn't know them." Michel says

"Castiel has to keep an eye on Gabriel as goes tradition Anna is watch Castiel to make sure he does his job and you are stay out of our way otherwise we will make your life hell." Lucifer adds as Michel finishes his statement.

"Yes if we hear or see anything we don't like your life here until we leave will be hell got it?" Michel finishes up.

"Got it but if I want Castiel to watch me 24/7?" Gabriel asks, this will only get me in trouble.

"To bad until you have been here for a year you get watched. We did the same with Anna and Castiel." Lucifer says.

"Great." Gabriel says sarcastically.

Once we are free to go we head back my dorm to chat on the way there I tell Gabriel that I won't always be around as long as he promises not to get into any trouble and Anna agrees as she had done the same for me 4 years ago.

**Gabriel**

Okay so I finally remembered to introduce Dean and Sam to Anna and Castiel to then have Anna question Dean for him to leave to then a privet conversation with Anna while Sam 'chatted' with Castiel it mostly being on sided with some grunts from Cassie, we head to Sam and I's dorm to unpack my stuff, once that was done we left Sam in the room to find our brothers who told me their rules (not so fun) when we left them we went back to Cassie's room on the way there he told me what he and Anna had done and agreed to do the same for me as long as I didn't get into trouble, I of coursed agreed.

When we arrived to Cassie's dorm we found a shirtless Dean and a very annoyed looking Sam obviously walking in on argument that had ended as soon as we walked in the door. As soon as we walked in everything went silent, it soon became an awkward silence no one was making an attempt to say anything until a boy not much older than Cas who looked as if he had been pushed into the door by a the girl who stood next to him.

**The Doctor**

As Donna and I were walking to my dorm we were pushed by 'The Master' into a random door that burst open into an awkwardly silent room the tension was so think you slice it with a knife.

"Sorry we were pushed." Donna says braking the silence.

"It's fine are you okay?" A tall boy said.

"Well we'll just..." Donna says awkwardly moving from side to side.

"Yeah we better..." I say as we head to the door.

"Wait...who pushed you into the door?" He speaks again

"I take it your new well if a guy called 'The Master' comes over to you and tells you to do something for him don't." I say.

"I know him he's a dick, thinks he rules the school because he scares people in the hallway." The girl says

"I'm sure he's not scary, he just thinks he is anyone could bring him down just by standing up him." The shorter boy with dark blond hair said. Defiantly new.

"It's not that simple Dean." The boy with black said.

"Why not Cas?" Dean asked

"It's Castiel and it's because his father donates to the school otherwise he would have been expelled by now." Cas says confirming my thought of him the tall boy being new to the school."

"I'm sure there are other students who's parents donate as well." Dean says.

"There are but the more money the better. How else do you think the schools still here? Crowley pays off people to keep the school running." The girl said.

"I'm Gabriel, what are your names?" The other boy who has stayed quite ask

"I'm Donna and this David but everyone calls him The Doctor." Donna says shaking Gabriel's hand while motioning to me.

"Hi. Look Dean is it? The master thinks he can do anything who is 'under' him like myself and Donna no one talks to us unless it's to make fun if us or push us around. No one will stand up to him." I say trying to make him understand.

"He's right Dean. Even if you did stand up to him no one would follow you they are all to scared to do so." Cas says

"Sammy. A little help here." Dean says

"I would follow him but Dean what can the 2 of us do? Castiel and The Doctor have a point." Sam says

"Well thanks for the help Sam. Look I've seen this before just one person standing up can be all it takes for someone else then others follow. Sammy remember our last school?" Dean says, I mean has point but still.

"Yeah I remember but you also got kicked out! I don't think dad would be very happy if that happens again." Sam said obviously getting through to Dean.

"Fine I won't do anything unless he does something to me first if that makes you happy." Dean say not sounding happy about it.

"Now that that's settled Donna and I must be going. nice it was nice to meet you." I say heading to the door pulling Donna by the arm.

**Donna**

While the Doctor tries to talk sense into Dean, Gabriel, Anna and I start chatting.

"Why do people call him the Doctor?" Anna ask

"I don't know Rose introduced us that way. I call him Spaceboy cuz he always has his head in the clouds." I say.

"So how long have been coming here? I've never seen you around." Anna asks

"Well about 3 years ago I came here but had to leave due to a family issue but I came back last year when everything had died down a little then Rose introduced us before she left, the doctor and I have been friends ever since. No one really talks to us unless they want easy targets cuz we don't fight back." I say.

"Wow." Anna says. "If you want to hang out with us you can it would nice not to be the only girl for once." Anna adds with a smile.

"I might take up on that." I say taking a glance at the others. "He needs more than just me in his life everyone leaves him, and he's going to need someone when we finally leave this place." I add sighing sadly, I feel a hand on my should but I feel the Doctor grab.

"Come on Earthgirl." He says as we walk out the door give me just enough time to say bye.


	3. Ch 3 (Supernatural) Could There Be So

**Anna**

So Gabriel and Sam have been talking among themselves getting know each other being roommates and all, where as Cassie and Dean have just been staring at each other. Cassie isn't doing his normal 'I'm going to stare at you until you leave me alone kind' of stare it's the 'Should I trust him or should I keep my distance and forget about him' kind of stare. Judging my the state of the room they will either they will get along great or they will be at each others throats, either way they will have that underlining attraction between them.

That gives me an idea, I turn to Sam and Gabriel. When Gabriel sees my look he visibly gulps.

"Gabe. Sam. can I talk to in the hallway for a minute?" They nod but Gabe still seems a little scared, and with that we walk into the hallway.

**Sam**

With the way Gabriel is acting I don't know if this a good thing or a bad thing. I turn to look at me brother, he doesn't seem to have even noticed Anna had spoken the same with Castiel. We walk out into the hallway and Anna gives us a look that kinda scares me too.

"Is it just me or you think there's something between Cassie and Dean?" She asks, I turn to Gabriel.

"Well Dean didn't even notice us leave so I'm going to have to agree with you." I say. "BUT, there's a but here even if there is he will never admit it." I add.

"Gabe what about you what do you think?" She asks him.

"I can see, but if Dean won't admit it how can we be so sure Cas will to. Plus there's the whole he has 'keep an eye on me'." He says the last part with air quotes.

"Well I can help with that." Anna says like she has already planed it out and I'm sure she has she just wants help.

"I'm guessing you have a plan and you want us o help." I say rather than ask.

"Yes. We all know they have to keep an eye on you both and if you 2 spend a lot of time together they have no choice but to see each other everyday-"

"Anna is this going somewhere? If it is can you get there faster?" Gabriel says cutting Anna off.

"Yes it is but you have to be patient because this is going to take awhile they are stubborn. Back to the plan with you 2 being together means they have to be together-"

"And the more time they spend together Dean will let Castiel in and hopefully Castiel will do the same." I say this time being the reason Anna was cut off.

"And when that happens we have Destiel!" Gabriel jumps happily.

"Destiel?" Anna and I ask in unison.

"It's there names combined." He says

"Oh like Sabriel if we were to combine your names together?" Anna asks, I wonder why she said that. I turn to Gabriel and see him blush a little before he starts talking to cove the fact that the statement made him blush.

"Yes like that, anyway when do we start?" He asks.

"As soon as possible." She says

"So you mean breakfast? In the morning. This way we can see how it goes tonight." He said.

"Okay, yea. I will let you 2 do that I'm going to my dorm before curfew hit." Shes says as she walks away and we head back into the room.

**Dean**

After the Doctor and Donna left Sam and Gabriel got to know each other a little while Anna just stood there lost in her own mind. Cas and I just stood looking at each other, I want to know what hes think but at the same time I don't because that would mean I would have talk to him and I don't want to. So just stand there and look him over a few times.

How anyone wear a trench coat indoors its way to hot in here...and his tie looks like its strangling him, even his shirt is tight so you can see his muscles underneath and is also tucked in if that doesn't scream tight-ass I don't know what does, he even has everything neatly organized. His back hair that looks like sex hair without even having to have sex...it sticks up at every angle possible. His eyes are really blue, like if you look at them to long you could get lost or lose you sole.

"Dean? Dean? DEAN!" I hear Sam yell at me snapping me out of my thoughts.

"WHAT?" I yell back "What? I ask again but calmer than before.

"Gabe and I are going back to our room Anna already left thought you might to know so you don't freak out later when you realize I'm gone. Oh and you need to put a shirt on." He says as I look down realizing I was in face still shirtless. How long was I lost in my thoughts.

"Okay thanks for telling me I will see you in the morning at the cafeteria entrance." I say "Night Sammy." I add.

"It's Sam and night Dean." He says as he walks out the door leaving Cas and I alone. After they are gone Cas and I slip into another silence and before I can stop myself I walk over to him untuck his shirt, lossen his tie and undo the top buttens then walk and put my headphones in throwing myself onto my bed and think 'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?' and 'WHY THE HELL WOULD DO THAT?' and 'WHAT THE HELL CAME OVER ME?' as I gradually fall asleep.

**Castiel**

I see Anna lead Sam and Gabriel out of Dean and I's room with a mischievous look on her face but I ignore her and go back to staring at Dean like have been since Donna and the Doctor left. I feel we will be hanging out a lot due the fact it looks like Gabriel and Sam are already close to being friends after a few hours.

As I go back to staring at Dean I look him up and down, I really don't know what to do I want to trust but I can't. He has dark blond hair its short but still long enough to run your fingers through, green eyes that are bright but always untrusting, he was still shirtless so you coud see his abs clearly chizled into his body , his jeans are faded but a good faded and are slightly ripped at the bottom. I'm brought out of my thoughts by Sam shouting at Dean to get his attention.

"DEAN!" I hear Sam yell at me snapping him out of his thoughts.

"WHAT?" He yell back "What? He ask again but calmer than before.

"Gabe and I are going back to our room Anna already left thought you might to know so you don't freak out later when you realize I'm gone. Oh and you need put a shirt on." He says as Dean looks down realizing he was still shirtless

"Okay thanks for telling me I will see you in the morning at the cafeteria entrance." He say "Night Sammy." He adds at the end.

"It's Sam and night Dean." He says as he walks out the door leaving Dean and I alone. After Gabe and Sam are gone we turn to face each other again, trying figure out if we should say something or do our own thing. After a few minutes of silence we slip back into our thoughts but before he walks over to me and loosens my tie, untucks my shirt and undoes a few buttons then walks away and puts headphones in throwing himself on his bed. I stand there in shock for a few moments but regaining my composer and go about doing my thing before climbing into bed and falling asleep.

**Gabriel**

Once we left Cassie and Dean's room, Sam and I walk down to ours it was a quite walk but it was comfortable.

"Hey Gabe?" Sam starts I hum to let him know he has my attention. "Do you think that it could work? Getting them together?" He asks.

"I hope so. Cas has been distant lately ever since his break-up a few months ago. He wouldn't tell us who it was but it was bad, he bearly left his room all summer and when he did was only for dinner and to go to the bathroom. He even had Michel and Lucifer worried about him and it takes a lot to them worried." I put my hand over mouth after I realized what I had just said knowing that Sam should not heard any of that.

"It's okay you know. Dean hasn't been any better the only thing is he's never in a relationship that lasts that long but he bearly goes out withone anymore it does worry me because I want him to be happy." Sam says as we walk into our room.

"Thanks Sam." I say as I give him a small smile.

"He'll get over it Gabe, people always do." He said with a smile trying to help.

"I know but he's my big brother I can't help but worry and want him to be happy." I say trying not to sound stressed.

"I know Gabe." He says "Trust me I know." He sounded a little sad when he said the part.

"Look at us we sound like their mothers." I say with a little laugh to lighten the mood a little, it seems to work cuz Sam laughs with me.

"You know we have an early start in the morning we should to bed." Sam says.

"Awe but I'm not tired." I whine like a child making Sam laugh even more then he was before. "It's not funny" I whine even more making him laugh harder causing him to fall on my bad holding his sides. I give him a pout with a set puppy dog eyes as calms down.

"Sorry Gabe but that was funny." He said after he cought his breath and stared at me.

"Well we should sleep we have a lot to do tomorrow." He said after a while.


	4. Ch 4 (Sherlock) Good Luck Jo

**Sherlock**

After we left the canteen we walked about so John could see the campus not that there's much to see there's a few trees here and there for shade in the summer and some benches and a few coffee shops for those in the high school. There were times I would go and have smoke but back in time move along to the next place. Once we were done walking around we headed back to our dorm, John wanted to get back before curfew that way he could do some things while I did my thing. The only problem with that was when we got back Mycroft was waiting for us.

"Haven't scared him off yet I see." He said.

"What do you want Mycroft?" I asked

"I wanted to see if you needed a new roommate yet. It seems John might actually last longer than the others then." He said. "Oh and Sherlock hand it over. You promised mummy you would quit this year." He added like he had only just remembered. "Will I have to search the room?" He added as a threat.

"Go ahead there not in the room." I retorted

"Sherlock. You promised mummy. Now come on before I get Greg in here to search your room." He threatened. "Sorry John how rude of us. I am Mycroft Holmes." He said noticing the look on Johns face.

"Nice to meet you." John responded politely. "Sherlock just give him what he wants so we can get our room back." He said turning his attention to me.

"Fine. Here." I say making sure to should annoyed.

"Thank you Sherlock now I will be off." Mycroft said as he left. John turned to me.

"I'm sure you have more somewhere just smoke by the window." He said and walked to his closet to get something out to change into.

**John**

I never knew Sherlock had a brother but then again I don't know much about him. As I finished getting changed someone walks into the room.

"Lestrade what are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"I'm here to introduce myself to the new students. Oh and Sherlock hand them over I'm sure you have than just the one pack you gave Mycroft." He said in response.

"I don't, mummy wouldn't let me buy anymore." Sherlock said but I don't trust that from what I know Sherlock is sneaky.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? And I'm Greg by the way." He said turning away from Sherlock to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you Greg." I say shaking hand "I'm guessing you already know my name if you know the Holmes." I say

"Yes I do, and if you want to change rooms I will understand completely." Said before turning to Sherlock. "Come on Sherlock I haven't got all day." He said holding out his hand. "And please don't scare John off to soon." He says as Sherlock hands him his second pack of cigarettes. He leaves, leaving Sherlock and I to do what ever we want to do.

"Hey Sherlock, how long have been coming here?" I ask not entirely sure that I will get an answer.

"A long time." Is the only thing he says before shushing me. He puts his hands together like he is going pray over his mouth slightly and sits cross legged on his bed.

"John come here." He says after about an hour of silence, yet I do what he says but skeptically.

"What do you want Sherlock?" I ask as I walk over.

"Just come here." He says in a demanding tone. When I'm right in front of him he looks up and down then pushes me away. I decide to go to bed and sleep.


	5. Ch 5 (Doctor Who) From One Roommate T

Okay so I'm running low on idea on how to kick start this a bit so if anyone has anything please comment down below it would great. Please Vote, Comment and Share :)  
~ClutzyEmma~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**The Doctor**

That Dean guy seemed a bit big headed, I mean no one stands up to the Master no one not unless they want to get kicked out.

"What are you thinking about Doctor?" Donna asks me drawing me from my thoughts.

"What Dean said, I mean someone does need to stand up to him everyone in the school is to scared of him to do so. This is my room come on." I say as I find my dorm. I stop in my tracks as soon as I open the door causing Donna to walk into the back me.

"NO!" Shout when I see the Master stood in front of me smirking.

"Oh yes." He says in that creep annoying voice of his. This can't be happening! "Looks like we are rooming together." He says with a smirk maybe if I'm lucky Greg will let move to a different room.

"This will not be good." Donna whispers in my ear. I back out of the door, grab Doona's hand and run down the hall to Greg's dorm and bang on the door.

"WHAT?" He shouts as he opens the door.

"YOU PUT IN THE SAME ROOM AS THE MASTER! HE HATES AND WILL KILL ME IF YOU LEAVE ME IN THE SAME DORM AS HIM! There has to be someone else I can dorm with? Anyone? Please?" I start of shouting but then get quite as my voice turns into a pleading one. I look down sadly.

"Okay Okay hang on I will check. Come in take a seat." Greg says moving out of the way to let us in.

"Greg you need to know the Master has tried to hurt both of us on more than one occasion just because we are different so if you can find him a different dorm-room it would keep him safe." Donna says to Greg, and she has every right to worry about me we only have each other here.

"Okay there is somewhere but I don't know if it would be better or worse-"

"Just tell me Greg." I say cutting him off.

"OKAY. Okay just chill its one of the head boys of the dorm." He said putting his hands up in surrender

"Oh..." I say it was the only thing I could think.

"Yea. So is that better or worse?" He asks

"I-I don't know depends on which head it is." I say because I know that one of them is friends with the Master.

"It's Jack Harkness." He said and breathed a sigh of relief, Jack is a good guy just slightly annoying. He flirts with anything and everything that moves and he has always manged to scare off my friends or turn them.

"He's not bad. Would he Mind sharing?" I ask

I'll give him call now and ask." He said grabbing his phone and walking to the other side of the room.

"So the head boy huh?" Donna says nudging my arm.

"He said he wouldn't mind. The only thing is he is down in the basement something about there being more students than last year and needing more rooms to fit them all. Anyway here you go, I have been told I have to go see and meet some of the new students and see how Sherlock's new roommate is doing." He said handing me a piece of paper.

"Give his roommate my luck he's going to need it. And thank you Greg you just saved my life." I say with a genuine smile and walk out with Donna in front of me.

**Donna**

After we leave Greg's room we head to the basement to see Jack.

"Hey Donna...Do you know who Jack is?" The Doctor asks.

"Only by reputation he's know for flirting no matter what gender you are or if you'r straight or he still flirts." I say because that is all I know about him.

"Okay. Don't let him get to you okay? He got to Rose and Martha not in a bad way he sweet talked them into letting him hang out with a few times that never ended well but he is a good guy. He is a really flirt don't fall for it." He says

"Okay. Don't worry about but you do know being friends with Jack could be good for us Spaceboy." I say as the door to the basement opens.

"Hi I'm Jack Harkness." Says the boy opening the door and I figured it would be him anyway.

"Don't." The Doctor says

"I was just saying Hi." Jack says back

"For that's flirting." The Doctor say inreturn

"I don't mind." I chime in

"Don't encourage him." The Doctor says a little exasperated obviously he's gone through this before.

"DOCTOR!" Jack says pulling him into a hug.

"Jack hows life been? I haven't seen you in a while you disappeared." The Doctor says, obviously they are friendlier than i thought they were.

"It's been good, dad needed some help getting things started but it's all good now."Jack says smiling at the end

"Well that's good but Spaceboy I have to getting otherwise I will get into trouble I will find you tomorrow before classes start we can have beakfast then head to class." I say

"Okay Earthgirl see you tomorrow at the usual." He says with a smile.

"Earthgirl?" Jack asks

"Oh nickname her name is Donna." The Doctor says

"Oh well goodnight Donna.' Jack says and winks at the end and giggle a little.

"Stop it both of you." The Doctor syas.

"Okay goodnight boys." I say and walk out and head back to my dorm..


	6. Ch 6 (SuperLock)

Sorry it's so slow at getting started but it should be picking up this chapter :) Comment, Vote and Share if your feeling nice.  
~ClutzyEmma~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Castiel**

I woke up with a start, it was still dark outside so knowing that I wouldn't be able to fall back asleep I got my laptop out and looked random things up on Google, random locations close by that way I could sneak out when school starts. About an hour later Dean stirs or at least he starts tossing and turning then out of nowhere he's bolt upright breathing heavily. I close my laptop to make it look like I'm asleep, I hear get up and move about then hear a door close (I assume it's the bathroom door and decide to put my laptop under my bed and comfy to make it seem as if I'm sleeping so I don't upset him even then he already is.

Dean come back into the room fully dressed, hair dripping, clean shaved and ready for the day but still seemed out of it until I shifted slightly and he froze I make a noise to make it seem as if I was having a dream and started moving again. I did this for an hour and thirty minutes knowing then I had to get up and get dressed.

We head down to the cafeteria but don't talk when we get there Gabriel and Sam are waiting for us chatting away, for some reason things seemed a little tense between them now I brush it off and head in and get food. I hear Gabriel come up behind me but not the others.

"Gabe, is everything okay you seem tens?" I ask.

"Yea Cassie everything is fine." He says with a fake smile.

"Good. Now where are we going to sit?" I ask him not knowing if he has any other friends besides Sam.

"How about over there next to the window?" He suggests, I nod and start heading over to the table. I see Sam walk in but seemed a little sad, I want to ask Gabe what's going on but i'm sure that if I do it will cause more harm than good. After breakfast we go our separate ways and head to class.

**Dean**

I woke to a nightmare knowing i wouldn't get back to sleep i decided to get up and get ready all while trying not to wake Cas up, once I was showered and dressed I just put my headphones in until he got then headed to the cafeteria in silence, when we got there Sam and Gabe where there chatting but something was wrong with Sam he seemed tens. Cas went a head and got his food followed but Gabe but Sam and I hung back mainly so I could talk to him.

"Everything okay Sammy?" I ask.

"Yea everything is fine." He answers me but doesn't correct me which makes me even more supsious.

"Right." I say dragging out the word.

"Honestly Dean everything is fine I promise." Is the response I get but decide to drop it for now.

"Okay, well I'm starved lets go get food yea?" I ask thinking maybe that it might help.

"Yea." He says as he walks to the door. Something was up but Sam wasn't going to tell me anytime soon, we got our food and caught up with Gabe and Cas. It was quite no one said anything after we were finished Cas and I headed in the direction of our classes, on the way someone came up behind us.

"Are you really going to hang out with loser?" The guy asked, but I didn't answer not knowing what he was going on about. "I'm only trying to help you out, your new here and if people see you hangin round him your social life is dead before you even get a chance to have one." He adds walking about.

"Who was he?" I ask Cas.

"That was Crowley." He says turning to look at as I register his name. "Yes the Principle's kid." He adds

"Ah so he's a spoiled brat?" I ask.

"Yes. Look Dean you don't need me around to know where your going I'm sure any girl around here would love give a tour." He says looking down the hall to avoid looking at me.

"What if I don't want them to?" I ask in all honesty most of the girls now-a-days are clingy what attention that I can't give being focused on protecting Sammy. He looked at me a little shocked he obviously thought that would be what I wanted. "Look I don't want some girl showing me around but if you don't want to show me around either I can find my way to my classes Cas."

"It's...nevermind I don't mind but that is you don't mind not having any friends here." He said and continued walking. As we were about to turn a corner to head to our class we heard a scream coming from down the hall, we broke into a run to find where the scream had come from.

**Sherlock**

I woke up this morning to John throwing things around the room.

"John what are you looking for?" I ask

"I could have sworn that I had...Sherlock someone has been through my things." He said with a gulp at the end.

"What makes you say that?" I ask curious as to what he has lost.

"Well my dad makes me bring a Swiss knife everywhere I go. It's missing." He says and that is not a good thing. I rush to the door to look over it to see if anyone had picked it but it didn't not looke like anyone had.

'The hasn't been tampered with are you sure that you did not misplace it John?" He glared at me.

"My dad made sure that I wouldn't be able to lose it e paranoid about that sort of thing. It's drilled into me to make sure I know where I put it." He says in a tone I haven't heard him use before.

"Okay. So what do want me to about it?" I ask him.

"SHERLOCK...Now is not the time to deduce me now call Mycroft." He said, damn I was hoping to experiment a bit longer but to know that someone has broken into my-I mean our-room it annoys me.

"I will call him but we will be late for class if wee dont leave now. Is that alright with you John?" Already heading to the door not really caring about his answer.

"You don't about my answer so theres no point in asking sherlock." He said as he floolowed me out the door. As we approched our class there was a scream I broke into a run not bothering to see if John was behind me or not once I got there there were a bunch of studens around I found Lastrade and he let through to see what was happening John appeard by my side and gasped.

"Sherlock. That's my swiss knife." He wispers in my ear, well it's safe to say that John was intouble but I know he didn't do this.

**John**

Crap. That's my Swiss army knife my dad makes me carry around. This is not not good at all I am so getting expelled. Sherlock gets his phone out and calls Mycroft, I look up and see a boy in a trenchcoat trying to get through but Lastrade holds him back.

"Do you know who she is?" I ask him, he nod

"It's Anna she's my sister." He says with a strain in his voice

"Cas, what's going...I'm so sorry Cas." A boy says coming up next him and pulls him into hug and turns him about. "We need to find Gabe and make sure he's okay." He says to the boy and walks away, I walk back to Sherlock.

"The boy I was talking to was her brother." I say he nods to say that he heard me.

"Mycroft will be here in few minutes we have to wait for him." Sherlock says then walks over to Lastrade.

**Gabriel**

This morning was awkward between me and Sam I'm now wishing I hadn't said anything even Cassie knew something was up. I wonder where Anna is she never misses breakfast it's her favourite part of the day. I walk to class with Sam behind me. We reach the classroom i walk in find my seat only problem being that the only empty seat was next me.

As class geting going Sam is more focused on what we are learning than what happened this morning thank god, there was a knock on the classroom door we couldn't see or hear who it was.

"Gabriel, Sam you wanted at the main office grab your things and leave quitely please." The teacher said and we did as we were told, when we got farther down the hall Dean Stepped out into veiw holding a ver emiotional Cassie in is arms.

"We need to talk. My room now." He said then started walking away from us.

"What happened Dean?" Sam asked

"We were on our way to class when we heard a scream from a down the hall-"

"And you went to investigate it." Sam said cutting Dean off then nodding at him to continue

"Yes, when we got there, a lot other students had gathered round I lost Cas in the crowd when I found him again I saw why the girl had screamed." Dean said as he continued

"Dean what are you going on about?" Sam asked

"It was Anna." He looked down at Cassie. "Someone stabed her." He said and held Cassie closer than before trying comfert him in anyway he could. I sat on Cassie'e bed in shock not really knowing how to act about all this.

"We decided to come and get you but we only made it to the main office before Cas..." Dean didn't finish, but we knew the rest.

"Gabe are you okay?" Sam asked it was the first time he had spoken to me since this morning but I couldn't answer him, I couldn't do anything but sit there.

**Sam**

Through out the class all I could think about was Gabe and what he had said, I had been thinking out since he said it but I couldn't think about it any longer he had just found out his sister had been stabed to death and he was beeing unuresponsive the complete opposite of Cas who was a complete mess in Dean's arms.

"Gabe, I need you to say something." I say trying to get him to talk but it wasn't working he just sat there staring into nothing, he was starting to worry me. I turned to Dean who was trying to sooth Cas and get him to calm down a bit, I stood up and sat next to Gabe he didn't even react, I didn't know what to do in these situations.

There was a knock on the door I got up to answer it when 2 boys came in they were older then Cas they looked like it was there last year, their eyes were red and puffy their cloths were crumpled and bit wet. One sat next to Gabe who still hadn't moved and the other took Cas from Dean's arms.

"I'm Micheal and that Luficer , Gabriels and Castiel's brothers." Micheal said.

"We just heard what happened and we were told where to find them." Lucfier added.

"No need to explane." Dean said, "Will Gabe be alright?" He asks.

"We don't know." Micheal says.

"We have never had to deal with something like this." Lucfier adds.

"I think we should stop talking about it and focuse on who would want to do this." I chime in.

"Yea does Anna have any enimes?" Dean asks.

"No." Cas says speaking for the first time since we entered the room. "Everyone either loved her or didn't know her." He adds.

"Okay, is there anything else you guys think of that might help us out a bit?" Dean asks, he is starting to act more and more like dad it is getting scary.

"Not that we can think of at the moment." Lucifer says after a moment of silence.

"No ex boyfriends?" I ask knowing that Dean has some ex girlfriends that would love his guts on stick.

"Not that we know of. She never really told us about them and the only person could tell you isn't responding to anything we are saying." Micheal says, hinting that the person we need to talk to is Gabe and he isn't saying or doing anything but staring off into space.

"Okay, I need to back see i can get my hands in that knife it may helps us out." Dean says to me then turns to give Cas a sad look. "I'm going to find Bobby maybe he can help us." Dean says.

"Who's Bobby?" Micheal asks.

"He's a friend of our dad's, he's here to make sure nothing happens to us while we are here." I say "He's bound to know something." I add.

"Then I'm coming with you." He says.

"No your brothers need you Micheal." Dean says.

"I'm no use just sitting here..." Micheal stops not knowing Dean's name.

"Dean." Dean says.

"I'm no use just sitting here Dean I need to do something Anna was my sister. Wouldn't you do the same thing for your brother." Micheal said knowing that he had gotten to Dean with the last part.

"Fine, but you let me do the talking. Bobby wont trust you." Dean says knowing that he won't win.

"Okay." Micheal says and stands up. "Stay with them Luc and.." Micheal stops again not know my name this time.

"Sam." I say.

"Sam help Lucifer out as much you can please." Micheal says, I nod I was going to help eitherr way I'm not leaving Gabe in this state. They leave.


	7. Ch 7 (SuperWho) We Know Who To Go To

**The Doctor**

Jack woke me up blasting some old 40's swinging music, I must say not the nieces way to wake up after being up have then night freaking out about how this year was going to go, after all I was meant to room with 'The Master'.

"Jack I'm going to meet Donna for breakfast want to join us?" I ask thinking, hoping that he would say yes that way The Master would go near me or Donna.

"Yea, why not I could do with something to eat." He says, _thank god. _

"Okay let's go." I say after I got dressed. We met Donna outside the canteen.

"Oh look at who we have here. I thought we were roomies?" The Master said coming up behind us.

"I have a new roommate now." I say but it didn't didn't come out as confident as I wanted it to.

"And roommate would be me." Jack says walking in front of me, prosperously said it in a tone that would piss The Master' of. "So I would watch it if I were you. I'm one on the head boys who can you into trouble." He added in a tone that said he was serious. The Master huffed and walked away.

"You really didn't have to that Jack." I say as we walk into the canteen to get food.

"It's no problem doc but in the future you need to build up confidence even if it is fake." He said. once we got our food and eaten it went to class it was at the opposite side of the school. Jack went one way Donna and I went the other, class went as well as you would expect for it being the first day. As I left class Jack came to find me tell me that there had been a murder on campus, some red headed girl a few years about Jack, then says that classes had been canceled for the rest of the day.

**Dean**

Micheal and I went to find Bobby, I mean I get why he wants to tag along but I would rather have done this on my own. Seeing Cas in such state tore me up inside _but why does it have such an effect on me I barely know him?_ Anyway I needed to focus on finding Bobby and ask him what's going because I'm pretty sure this is not meant to happen.

"How do you know the councilor of this dorm again?" Micheal asked.

"Family friend but he keeps an eye on my brother and I when my dad is to busy to it himself." I say the last bit with a bitter tone. I maybe like my father in many ways but I do not want to be him in every way.

"Ah, you and Cas seem close." Micheal said hinting at something.

"Not really, this is the first time I've seen him show any emotion. We have barely spoken to each other since we met." I say in neutral tone.

"Right." He says dragging out the word just I had done with Sammy this morning. We turned a corner and I walked right into Bobby.

"Don't even think about it Dean." Was the first thing out his mouth when he saw me.

"She's the sister to my roommate Bobby." I say, and his facial expression changed from hard to soft. "This is also one of her brothers." I say motioning to Micheal.

"Micheal. The girl's name is Anna." Micheal says holding his hand out to shake Bobby's.

"Anna Novak." Bobby said after finding out Micheal's name, shaking his hand. "She was your sister." Bobby added, Micheal nodded.

"Okay, Bobby can you tell us anything?" I ask. she shook his head.

"No we don't. But according to the school they have the best on it." He said a little pissed off. Before I could ask who it was Micheal chimed in.

"Sherlock Holmes. I've seen him in action, he's...well he is different. He's not very good when it comes to people he has a tendencies to piss them off myself in clued." Micheal said.

"I've met him. And yes he pisses me off." Bobby said.

"So If we want to know anything we need to find Sherlock." I say to Micheal. "But we should check on the others Cas and Gabe weren't going to well when we left." I add, he nodded and we left Bobby to find out more on his own knowing that he doesn't trust Sherlock.

**Jack**

When I found out about a murder on campus and my first thought was 'I have to tell the Doctor' and ran to find him, once I did find him the light in his light up and Donna came up behind obviously curious about what was going on.

"Murder. On campus. A girl with red hair. Stabbed." I say tripping over my words excited that this year wasn't going to boring like I thought it was going to be.

"Are we going to investigate?" She asked with a smile on her face. The Doctor grabbed her hand.

"Yes we are." He said and paused and said "Run!" and that is what we did and we all knew the person to go to and that was Sherlock. Even though Sherlock has a habit of of pissing people off he was excellent at getting to the bottom whatever you asked him to solve, and he was going to let us help him because there are certain things he doesn't like to do and when that happened it was us he turned to but the Doctor always seemed to have a new friend with him but Rose and Donna seem to be the ones that stick with him.

**Castiel**

I didn't want to let Dean go but when Lucifer sat next to me I knew I had no choice he would be just as bad as me, he was closer to Anna than any of us. After Dean and Micheal left I looked up to see Gabe frozen on my bed staring into space with Sam next to him trying to get him to talk with no luck.

"Come on Gabe please say something." Sam pleaded in a small voice. He gave up trying and sat next to Gabe and looked playing with his hands. I looked to Lucifer to see him on the verge of breaking down.

"Sam can you give us a minute?" I ask him getting up walking over to Gabe pulling Lucifer behind me.

"Sure I will just out side." He said and left us alone.

"Lucifer,Gabe?" I asked them not getting an answer from either of them.

"Lucifer? Please?" I say he looks at me finally letting himself breakdown, tears poured down his face his shoulders shook, and he curled himself into a ball. I sat in between him and Gabe and put my arms around them not knowing what else to do.

"Cassie why would some do this?" Gabe asked in small childish voice.

"I don't know Gabe." I say as he moves closer me and cuddles into my side. "I don't know."

Just as we were getting into a conversation Sam came back in followed by Dean and Micheal, they didn't look vey happy.

"What happened? What did Bobby say?" Sam asked.

"Not much he said that the school has one of their best on it." Dean says and turns to Micheal.

"Sherlock Holmes." Micheal says I stare at him, I feel Gabe and Lucifer move slighly at the name. "If we want to know anything we have to talk to him and everyone but Sam and Dean know what he's like." He adds but his voice was sad like the life had been sucked out of him.


	8. Ch 8 (WhoLock)

**Sherlock**

Since word of the murder spread across the school everyone has wanted to know whats going on and who did it, the only problem was someone was trying to set John up. _John. How does this link to John? _I was knocked out my thoughts by John yelling my name.

"SHERLOCK!"

"Yes John?" I ask him.

"What am I going to do? That was my Swiss knife Sherlock." He sounded exasperated.

"John you need to relax I know where you were last night, but it is annoying me that someone had come into our room with my knowing." I say my eyebrows knitted together and I placed my hands at my chin.

"Sherlock what are you doing?" John asked me.

"Mind palaces." I say like he should already know that. John seemed to leave me alone after that to start pacing the length of the room, not log after he started that Lestrade barged in to the room with Mycroft, Jack, Donna and the Doctor following.

"Perfect more people to crowed our room." John said sarcastically.

"Calm down John they're here to help." Lestrade said walking over to John to leave everyone else to talk among themselves.

"This is John, Sherlock's roommate." Mycroft said to the others.

"Good luck your going to need it." Jack said. "Need us to anything Sherlock?" He asked.

"Not at the moment Jack I will call when I do." I say, he nodded "But Donna could be helpful." I add she looked up with a smile on her face.

"What do you need?" She asked.

"I need to know everything about Anna and who would want her dead." I say she nodded.

"What about her brothers?" John asked

"Her brothers...We need to know how many and who they are. Can you do that?" I asked

"Of course I can, who do you think your talking to?" She asked a little annoyed with my last question

"It's Donna Noble the best computer expert plus shes working in the reception this year." The Doctor said.

"I'm going to go get all the information I can get." She said walking out the room.

**Donna**

When I left the room I intended on going to the recepition but something changed in my mind I don't know what or why, I didn't even know where I was going but somehow ended up outside a room. Before I got a chance to knock a girl with red hair opened the door and walked into me.

"Sorry." I say though I don't know why she walked into me.

"No I'm sorry I should have looked first." She said "Can I help you with something?" She asked.

"Yea maybe I was looking for Anna Novka's roommate I was told this was her room." I say

"Are you here to ask me what I knew about her? Because is you are you can just leave now." She said getting slightly angry.

"No, but someone I know will me coming he's the school detective. I just wanted to know if you wanted move room or get another roommate. I work in reception." I say trying to cover my tracks.

"Your Donna?" She ask and I nod my head. "Someone said you would be coming." She adds.

"So do you want to move rooms or get a new roommate?" I ask, she doesn't respond for a while.

"It would be nice to move rooms to get away from everyone asking questions I don't know the answers to" She says after a few minutes.

"Okay I con arrange that. Um I don't know your name." I say

"Oh it's Naomi, I was Anna's cousin." Shes says.

"Thanks I will go and sort out getting you a new room, would mind if you had to share?" I ask then add "Just in case there are no other rooms available."

"I don't mind as long as it gets me out of this room I don't care." She says

"Okay thank you for your time and I will try and get back to you as soon as possible." I say then walk away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry I've had a hard time thinking of something to wriite for this chapter but if have you have any ideas you think would fit or help please leave a comment it will be much appreciated  
~ClutzyEmma~


End file.
